


Dreams

by rustytiffany



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustytiffany/pseuds/rustytiffany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see her again for the first time at your sister's graduation. As hard as you try, you can't quite keep your mind from wandering to fantasies of her, of what could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

It had been a year since the last time you saw her, not since your own graduation, even longer since the last time you’d had an actual conversation with her. You hadn’t been friends since freshman year, and while you briefly flirted with the idea of reconciling sophomore year, it never happened. You sat two rows behind her, not intentionally; your parents chose the seats. You knew she knew you were there, but she refused to look at you, or even acknowledge that she saw you. You watched her throughout the ceremony, your mind wandering to fantasies of her that you knew would never happen, nor did you even really want to happen, but you couldn’t help yourself from imagining.

 

_You look up that the exact right moment, your eyes catch hers. Her gaze lingers for a moment, just a touch too long to make you believe she wasn’t thinking it too, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. You excuse yourself to the bathroom, you feel her eyes watch you leave. You walk past the main bathroom and head towards the one a little farther away, a little less convenient, a little more private. You hear footsteps a ways behind you; you don’t need to turn to know it’s her. You reach the empty bathroom and go inside, not bothering to turn on the light, knowing that she would prefer the darkness. You could hear the footsteps getting closer, until finally the door opened, letting in enough light for her to see where you were standing, waiting. She grabbed you and shoved you up against the wall behind you. You could feel the heat radiating off her body as she hovered over you, her warm breath tickling your neck. Despite the heels you wore she was still taller, and she used her height advantage to hold your arms above your head and rest her thigh in between yours, pinning you against the wall. You could feel yourself getting more and more aroused as her mouth drew closer to yours. You desperately wanted her to just kiss you, but she continued her teasing, knowing it was driving you crazy…._

The sound of applause pulled you from your reverie. Someone had just finished speaking, you didn’t know who, probably someone you didn’t know anyway. You could feel a familiar ache between your legs and adjusted how you were sitting to try and make it go away. You steal a glace over at her. She looks bored, like she wanted to be anywhere but there. If you were honest, she looked good. Better than she had a year ago. You thought back to the last time you’d seen her, at the party she’d had the day after your graduation. She’d ignored you that night too, and it hurt more than you cared to admit. You ended that night having sex with a guy you barely knew, just so you could feel wanted and desired, something you craved from her but she refused to give. Another speaker was introduced. You tried to listen, but you couldn’t help but slip back into your fantasy.

_You were starting to grow impatient. She had you up against the wall, unable to move. Her thigh was between yours, but she wasn’t pressing hard enough against you to create the kind of friction you needed. She nipped and sucked at your neck, not quite hard enough to bruise but enough to leave a mark if anyone bothered to look closely enough. Even though it had been nearly five years since the last time you had done this, she still knew exactly where to touch and kiss to drive you crazy. She’d learned new tricks though, which made her teasing even more torturous. She shifted her weight to get a better angle. The slight movement caused her thigh to press against you; you couldn’t help to soft moan that escaped your lips. She pulled her head back and looked at you; it was still dark, but your eyes had adjusted enough that you could see the outline of her features, and you could almost see the smirk on her lips. She leaned in and kissed your collarbone, the licked her way up your neck until she reached your chin. She nipped at your bottom lip, your breath hitched. You tried to stay quiet, knowing that it was her rules or nothing, and she didn’t like talking. It made it too real. She liked to pretend this was all a game, a fantasy, that she wasn’t fucking another girl. She sensed your desperation and finally gave in, pressing her lips against yours. You gasped, she took the opportunity to slide her tongue against yours. You missed this. Even after everything she put you through, how much she hurt you, you still missed this. Her mouth moving against yours, her body pressed so tightly against yours you could barely breathe. You missed this._

 

Again, you were jolted back to reality by the sound of applause, and all around you people were collecting their things and preparing to leave the auditorium. You hadn’t even noticed the ceremony had ended; you’d been too caught up in your thoughts. You headed towards the reception with everyone else, grabbing a cookie to chew on and a few pieces of fruit to balance out your plate. You saw her across the room with her own family, still not looking at you. You pretended not to care and mingled with people you hadn’t seen in years, courteously answering their usual questions about how you’d been and what you were up to now. You hated the superficiality and fake politeness, but you had to keep up appearances, for your family’s sake. You didn’t mind really, you understood why you had to do it, but you still resented it. It was why you’d left this place as soon as you could. You excused yourself from the party as quickly as possible, stealing one last glance back at her on your way out. Your eyes locked for a second, then she looked away as though she’d seen something she wasn’t supposed to see. That night, as you lay alone in bed, you tried not to think of her but you couldn’t get her out of your head as your hand slid down your stomach.

_You couldn’t resist any longer and moaned into the kiss, expecting her to pull away and resume her teasing as punishment, but instead she merely released her hold on your arms and wrapped a hand around the back of your head, pulling you closer to her. You immediately reached down to her ass, pulling her body tighter against yours and allowing you to rub against her. She pressed harder against you, one hand moving down your chest then back up, palming your breast over your bra. You exhaled loudly as her hand brushed against your nipple, already painfully stiff and sensitive. She reached down to the hem of your shirt and lifted it, breaking the kiss only to pull it off. She lowered her head to lick and suck and bite at your chest, causing you to groan in pleasure. She quickly disposed of your bra as well as her own and stood up, pressing her naked breasts against yours as you kissed. Her hand slid down your side to the hem of your skirt, which was now bunched up around your hips, and toyed with it before reaching for the zipper and taking it off completely. She removed her own skirt before moving close enough to you that you could feel the heat emanating from her center. She slid her hand into your underwear and you could just barely hear the low moan that slipped from her lips when she felt how wet you were. She easily pushed two fingers into you, and you quickly established a rhythm. You had already been so worked up from her teasing that you were practically ready to explode before she even touched you. You thrust against her hand, trying to get the little bit more that you needed to push you over the edge. She refused to give it, keeping her palm just far enough away that you couldn’t reach, causing you to whimper with desperation. Even though you knew she didn’t like talking you couldn’t help the words from escaping as you whispered, “please baby, god” and then “oh fuck, baby” as she pressed her thumb against your clit and you shuddered as your orgasm hit. She didn’t let up as you rode it out, sucking on your neck in a way that you were sure was going to leave a mark. After a minute or two your breathing started to return to normal, and she removed her hand. She started to move to collect her clothes and leave, like she’d done every other time, but you weren’t letting her get out that easy this time. Things were different now, you were different. You weren’t the same confused, shy little girl that had fallen in love with her and let her use and walk all over you. You were an adult, and you knew what you wanted and what you needed to do to get it, and right now, you wanted to make her come harder than she ever had before in her life. You grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, spinning her so she was the one pinned against the wall. She looked at you shocked, and more than a little turned on; you had always let her dominate you, but right now you needed to be in control, to show her that you weren’t kidding around anymore, that you weren’t going to let her play you like she always had. You stood as close to her as possible without touching and captured her lips with yours, before moving down to her neck. You bit and sucked and licked, making sure to leave a mark, so that in the morning when she looked in the mirror she would remember this, remember you. She gasped and tried to move her body closer to yours, but you wouldn’t let her. You were in charge now, she needed to learn that. You leaned down and sucked on one of her nipples, then bit down lightly, causing her to cry out. Even when you hated her, you could never deny the fact that she had great tits. You reached up to massage the one unoccupied by your mouth, then switched. She again tried to move closer, but you still refused to give in. You knelt down and nipped at her inner thigh, so close to where she wanted you, but not quite. She whimpered softly, and you looked up to see her staring down at you, her eyes desperate and pleading for release. You took pity on her (you never could deny her, no matter how hard you tried) and pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses against her through her underwear. She moaned and reached down to tangle her fingers in your hair and pull you closer to her. You reached up to remove the last barrier between you, and were met with a muskier scent than you were expecting. You’d never done this with her before, it had always been her fingering you, but you were determined. You licked up through her wet folds and couldn’t keep yourself from moaning. She tasted so much better than you had imagined, and you nearly came again just from that. You swirled your tongue around experimentally, and it seemed to work; she pulled your head even closer and moaned. You avoided her clit, intent on teasing her a bit longer, but gave in when you heard her softly moan, “oh god please”. You circled her clit and sucked hard, flicking the tip of your tongue over it, causing her to cry out as she exploded. You continued licking until you were satisfied that she was all clean, then you stood up and kissed her, forcing her to taste herself. She groaned at the taste, her tongue darting out to lick your lips. You kissed languidly, both aware that something major had changed between you but neither wanting to admit it. You were content in that moment to just kiss her, and worry about the consequences of what you just did some other time…_

 

The irritating beeping of your alarm awoke you from your dream. You reached over to turn it off, then laid back down on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling, you mind swimming with the memory of a dream that felt all too real. You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to erase the images from your brain, but to no avail. You opened your eyes and sighed. _Fuck._


End file.
